


I knew you, since spring

by summertears



Series: I Owe You My Heart [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Ginzura - Freeform, M/M, spring is a memorable season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summertears/pseuds/summertears
Summary: After a few months, Gintoki and Katsura meet again. The soft and sad memories brought by spring had something to do with the pink petals that flied among two slient hearts.
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: I Owe You My Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098431
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	I knew you, since spring

**“IT'S BEEN A WHILE.”**

It was spring. Gintoki wore a mask, his sneezes going slightly through the fabric. The cherry flowers flew delicately around everyone, laying, later, ever so light on a few heads. It was Katsura’s case.

“There’s something in your head,” Said Gintoki, lifting his arm. The bright-dark of Katsura’s hair shone under the sunlight. A few memories crawled back to his mind and he saw in Katsura’s eyes a hint of something he didn’t know. Gintoki retreated. “Nevermind, it kinda suits you.”

“Don’t be silly. What is in there? I can’t see.”

“Gin-san, you’re evil,” Shinpachi appeared, bringing Kagura along with a large cotton candy on her hands. “Katsura-san, it’s just a-”

Shinpachi also retreated. Kagura stood still, admiring the pinkish candy on her hands, and when her eyes got up, she had a tender smile or her lips.

“I also have something pink, Zura. It suits you better than me, though.”

Katsura blushed, realising that it was only a petal. He picked it carefully, and as Kagura and Shinpachi ran away to see a _geisha_ dance, he stared at Gintoki for a few seconds.

“Why didn’t you warn me?” Katsura asked, still bright red on his half-covered ears. His eyes slipped away from Gintoki’s look and he stuck his hands inside his _haori_ ’s sleeves.

“It won’t do any harm. Besides,” Gintoki approached, smiling. “You look like a sakura tree itself now.”

A strong wind passed through them, shaking the leaves above their heads, and as all of those pink petals extricated from the sticks, Gintoki closed his eyes. Katsura, a bit confused, ended up meeting with a completely pink head.

Gintoki’s silver curls were graced by at least a dozen of petals, entangling with his hair, making him fly away from that moment for a bit. His face positioned upwards, was enlightened by a few sunbeams that escaped between the trees, and his eyelashes seemed pale. Katsura didn’t realise, though, when his own hair received and umpteen of pink petals as well. His olive eyes met Gintoki’s and they were awkward for a bit.

“Uhm...” Gintoki said with a grin. “You seem like a di-”

“Please, do not continue.” Katsura couldn’t hold a smile, though, and Gintoki laughed. “You’re too indecent.”

“That’s one of the best gifts in life” Gintoki sat on a bench, Katsura following his lazy movements. “I’m glad everything is over.”

“...” Katsura hesitated and as he tried to speak, and Gintoki hesitated to touch him. “Were you about to hit me?”

“Kinda” Gintoki lied. “Aren’t you happy we can be like this, now?”

Katsura looked to the sky above him. The pale blue reminded him of distant and youthful memories. His eyes teared a bit and he closed it, trying to forget the departures, the bad feelings, the wounds and...

“Zura?”

“What?”

“You’re crying.”

He was.

Gintoki seemed undecided, his hand going in and out his sleeves. Sakura petals still flew among them, just as a few unsaid things. That day, Gintoki made a decision that reduced the unsaid things partially.

He didn’t say a thing, that’s why. He knew well the fear and pain of losing someone. And having Katsura by his side was enough to feel at least relieved. Katsura’s olive eyes turned, surprised, as a familiar cold touched his twitching hand. It was Gintoki’s.


End file.
